Things Never Change
by Kyaki
Summary: IK MS One-shot. Kagome goes to the past and tells her friends about her futureistic holiday, Valentines day. Its made to be fuzzy and funny, the ending is a bit odd, but origonal. Please RR, flames are used to burn Kikyou.


Standard disclaimers apply.

This is a one shot. The pairings are Inuyasha with Kagome, and Miroku paired off with Sango.

Enjoy.

They Never Change

-

Kagome hauled her bright and overly abused backpack over the rim of the Bone Eaters Well. She soon followed, sitting calmly on the rim of the dry well. Suddenly, an orange ball came rushing towards her from the edge of the forest.

"KAGOOOME!!," the young kitsune squealed in happiness and hugged his adoptive mother. "You came back."

Kagome laughed and reassured him, "I always do Shippo." She hugged him as he started chattering about a demon that Inuyasha had recently killed off and explaining the whole scene as fast as his little mouth could physically allow, if not --more. "Thinking about that, where is Inuyasha—"

No sooner than the words came out of her mouth did the silver haired hanyou appear from the same place Shippo had made his grand entrance. "Feh!"

Laughing once more, Kagome said, "I guess that answers my question."

"Sango and Miroku should be here soon too, they tried to follow us, but I was too fast for all of them," Shippo announced proudly.

Inuyasha huffed in annoyance, "Feh! Its not like I was even TRYING runt! I could've easily outrun you."

"Sit."

Thump!

Inuyasha pried his face off the ground as much as the sit beads would allow him to. "What was that for!?"

Kagome decided not to answer him and lifted her head to see the two now walking into the clearing. Miroku was laughing lightheartedly with an innocent smile on his face. Sango soon followed Miroku, an annoyed --if not anything, bored-- expression on her face. Kagome was about to question what had gotten Sango to seem so irritated, then noticed the vibrant pink slap mark the monk was now sporting. She shook her head, knowing exactly what had occurred and thinking that, no matter what, the houshi would never change his ways. One could only wish for THAT glorious day.

Shippo sighed, "And just when I think they're gonna stop going at it for once." He turned to Kagome. "The whole time you were gone Sango didn't need to hit Miroku even once." He then paused to think, realization settling over his adorable features. "Kagome! You're bad luck!!"

Inuyasha, who had finally managed to snake his way up into a sitting position (A/N: Sitting position? Which one?), scoffed. Miroku was trying to settle things out with Sango, only taking the time to stop and say a quick "Welcome back Kagome-chan" to Kagome before continuing his pleas to be forgiven. Sango stood her ground and smirked arrogantly as the monk was on his knees begging for her to not be angry at him. She said nothing though, and --just to scare him-- had one hand reaching over her shoulder, calmly keeping its hold on Hiraktosu.

Shippo sighed once more and mumbled a comment about how things would never change.

"Yeah," Whispered Kagome, "But you know they only fight so much because they like each other."

Shippo sniggered and shot out a comment, "So, does that mean you like Inuyasha, because you two are always going at it like a cat and dog." With that, he ran off in fear of his life, seeing as how Inuyasha had overheard and finally recovered form the 'sit'.

"Inuyasha!," yelled Kagome, trying to hide her blushing from Shippo's comment. "You will NOT hurt Shippo!" She yelled at him to stop chasing the defenseless kitsune, but it seemed he would hear none of it. "Fine, have it your way... SIT!!"

Inuyasha plummeted face first into the ground and shouted multiple obscurities out at Kagome, who was now hugging the scared kit. Some of the words that escaped his mouth were things she had never even heard of. Overall, she was sure whatever he had said could make any sailor jealous. She promptly walked over and kicked him in the side, mentioning how he shouldn't say such things in front of a child.

Miroku and Sango now stood to the side, watching with amused expressions.

"Things will never change around here," Miroku mused.

"Yeah," Sango replied softly, "But you know they only fight so much because they like each other."

Miroku began thinking out loud, "Well, if they fight so much if they like one another... that means Sango must always start fights with me because she likes me..." Miroku then called out, "Oh Lady Sango--"

"Can it with the act monk, for the third time today: No, I do not want to bear your child," came the dry response. Miroku sighed and watched as Kagome and Inuyasha continued their yelling match, Shippo occasionally sneaking a remark or two.

-

Later, the small group sat around the fire in Kaede's hut. Shippo was cuddling up next to Kagome. Kagome glared at the inu hanyou across the small hut, their earlier argument still fresh in her mind. She would've sat him into oblivion had her other friends not eventually stopped her. Miroku and Sango were separated slightly, thanks to Sango. She couldn't be too cautious. Kirara was sitting dangerously close to the fire, but she was a fire neko so the flames had little to no effect on her.

The silence was broken when Kagome began searching through the endless abyss known as "Kagome's Oh-My-Gosh, What-Is-That-Thing, We-Get-It-Away- From-Me, I-Wonder-How-Every-Thing-Fits-In-There, Ultra Super De Duper Yellow Backpack Of Doom" to some (A/N: such as myself... that backpack scares me!!), and as 'Kagome's backpack' to others. Shippo jumped up onto her shoulder and tried to peer inside to see what she was searching for. She popped her head out of the void, even though she seemed to be feeling for something inside of the bag still.

"Okay, I guess I should explain it first," She stared.

"Explain what Kagome," asked Sango, her curiosity piqued. Kirara lifted her head, being roused from her peaceful slumber when Sango had began speaking. Everyone except Inuyasha leaned in to listen as Kagome prepared to tell whatever she had to tell.

"You all know of the different holidays we celebrate in my time, right?"

"Not all of them, I presume," Miroku said in response. Shippo listened intently, he loved hearing of stories about the future from Kagome.

"Right," She began, "On February fourteenth, a special event occurs. This day is called Valentines day. On said day, people express their love to one another," Miroku couldn't hide the hentai smirk that slithered out onto his features. "Not like THAT monk!" Kagome yelled at him, eyes wide with realization on how he had interpreted her words. Sango choked, reality on the houshi's thoughts becoming aware to her. Soon after, Miroku could be spotted with a fresh bruise across the top of his head. Kagome decided this a good time to continue, "As I was saying, people express their love to one another by giving gifts to each other."

Miroku nodded, "Ah, I see."

Sango nodded as well, eyes closed while considering what she had been told. This was a perfect chance for Miroku to make his move and go in for the kill.

Sango had bashed him with Hiraktosu the second his hand came in contact with her rear end and he flopped backwards onto the ground. Had this been like the shows on television, Kagome was certain that Miroku would have swirly eyes. (A/N: If you don't get the "if this was like on the television" pun, you're a sad, sad soul.) Sango tightened the grip on her favorite weapon and Kirara growled, upset that she had been moved from her spot. The fire cat simply stood and strode out of the room, hoping to find somewhere more peaceful.

Kagome seemed satisfied and pulled out little heart shaped boxes, apparently finding what she had been looking for. Shippo sniffed and announced the contents of the packages happily, "Chocolate!"

"Yes, for you Shippo," Kagome laughed out, handing the box over to him. He enthusiastically ripped it out of her grasp and murmured a thanks before attempting to rip the plastic covering into a million pieces. "There's one here for you too Sango," Kagome said, handing another red heart to her best friend.

"You shouldn't have," Sango murmured, taking the heart. Kagome pulled out another and looked over at the unconscious Miroku expecting for him to wake. Sighing, she placed the box down on his chest and took her seat once more. Shippo grinned and ran over to where Miroku lay, quickly snatching up the sweets and running out of the hut with both his and Miroku's boxes.

Sango laughed, "He really has a sweet tooth, doesn't he?"

"Why do you think that," Kagome teased.

"Oh, I dunno." Both girls joked back and forth, seemingly oblivious to Inuyasha, who was looking at Kagome stupefied. She met his gaze.

"What? You expect that you deserve a valentine after acting like a jerk all the time," Kagome spit out at him. He looked away and walked out of the room.

"Kagome-chan, Inuyasha looked pretty hurt. Perhaps you could go apolog--" Sango began, but found herself looking at an empty room, save Miroku. She walked over to Miroku and shook his shoulder, "Monk, wake up."

-

"Inuyasha," The girl called out. "Inuyasha, wait up!" She ran behind him, but was a little slow compared to him and struggled to keep up. When she had sopped to breath, leaning her arms on her exposed knees, she had lost track of him completely. She sighed and looked up at the sky, which was simply astonishing with a swirling mix of reds, oranges, purple and blue. Over towards the horizon, the sun prepared to set.

Needing a place to think, Kagome tread up the hill along the outskirts of the village. Upon arriving, she noticed the inu hanyou she had been searching for laying down, hands behind his head to serve as a pillow as he rested, apparently thinking. Kagome didn't want to disturb him and anger him furthermore, but felt she needed to settle things out.

He cracked an eye open as she approached.

"What, you come to--" He was cut off as the miko took in a deep breath, preparing for his explosion, and a few tears began streaking down her face. "Kagome?," He asked worriedly, his tone softened a considerable amount.

"I'm sorry Inuyasha, I was so mean to you. I shouldn't of ever said that. I didn't mean any of it," She cried out, her form shaking with her sobs. Inuyasha was shocked to say the least, he had expected her to be mad still, not to apologize.

"Kagome," he said, getting her attention. "Come sit over here." With a simple nod, she did as told.

(Awesome theme music must be inserted!!)

Miroku lazily opened his eyes and gazed at the woman above him.

"Good, I was beginning to become afraid you wouldn't wake up," Sango admitted.

"No need to worry Lady Sango, I always awaken."

"Yeah, about that. Sorry," She murmured. He tilted his head to the side as a universal sign of saying 'I don't get it' and she then continued, "You know, about knocking you out."

"That is quite alright."

There was silence between the duo, Sango being the only one that found it as an awkward silence.

"Here," she held out her heart shaped box, "Shippo stole yours, and I feel guilty having mine after hitting you so many times." He began to insist against it, but she shoved it into his hands growling almost inhumanely.

"Thank you," he said, a truly evil smile growing across his features. "So, if its this Valentines Day and you give gifts to the ones you love, does that mean you love me?"

Sango choked.

-

"Well," Kagome began, accidentally interrupting Inuyasha, who had just began speaking as well. "Sorry," She mumbled dejectedly, "You go first." He murmured a thanks and insisted that she said what was on her mind before he did. "How about we both say whatever at the same time?"

"Agreed."

On the count of three, they spit out, "I'm sorry for always being such a jerk to you!"

Upon noticing they had said the same thing, as if they had rehearsed it, they promptly began laughing hysterically. Kagome wiped away the last of her tears and laid down next to the hanyou, switching from her seated position.

"I feel so better having got that off my chest," Kagome admitted.

"I still didn't get my valentine gift thing," he teased.

She smirked and sat up once more, leaning over his form. A dangerous glint was evident in her eyes, "You want your valentine?," she asked evilly, while Inuyasha gulped, unsure of how to answer.

-

"So, do you?," Miroku asked once more, insisting Sango's answer to eventually come. She paused, but then muttered something Miroku couldn't quite understand. "What?"

"As a friend, yes," She answered. "As anything more than a friend..." The statement was left open. He smiled sadly upon understanding, and attempted to make it into a reassuring smile, but failed horribly. He wasn't sure who he wanted to reassure more, her, or himself.

"Oh... I see..."

"No, you apparently you don't monk," with a deep breath, she continued. "I don't know fully when it comes to you being anything more than a friend."

"I'm afraid I still don't understand Lady Sango."

Sango paused thoughtfully, "I-I closed my heart off as best I could since Naraku came into my life and took everyone I loved away from me in one way or another. Since then I've tried my best to not love anyone, and then found it hard to remember exactly what it felt like to love another. I'm not sure of how I feel towards you because I... I forgot what its like to feel that overall."

Miroku was crushed by this confession and placed a comforting arm over her shoulder. She stiffened slightly, then relaxed upon noticing he wasn't going to try anything more. Onto his shoulder, she leaned her head as a few silent tears began to streak down her face.

"But," she began once more, her voice starting to show a little bit of embarrassment, "I think I've fallen in love with you houshi, and I really hope that I think correctly." It was Miroku's turn to be left speechless as she turned to kiss him on the cheek and rest her head on his shoulder once more.

'Happy Valentines Day indeed,' he thought, 'I need to find out about more of these terrific holidays from the future.'

"So, does that mean you'll bear my child," He had to mess up the perfect moment.

"JERK!!"

SLAP!!

"OWWW!!"

Sango stormed out of the hut angrily, the moment lost entirely. Anyone passing her could swear that steam could be spotted pouring from her ears.

-

Inuyasha looked up at the miko above him unsure of what to say, when she lowered her head and brought her lips to his own. She pulled back quickly and observed bemusedly as the shocked hanyou attempted to say something in response. Sadly, all he could do was stare in shock.

"So, it seems you're not going to ask me to be your valentine," Kagome said pointedly. The look on Inuyasha's face was enough to tell her he didn't know what she meant by that. "Um, let me try to explain it to you... I know! I'll give you a scenario!"

The speechless Inuyasha only nodded as a way to tell her to continue.

"Um, Kouga would ask me to be his valentine because he likes me and--"

"YOU MEAN TO BE SOMEONES VALENTINE IS TO BE LIKE THEIR MATE?!" Inuyasha exploded, scooting backwards to the nearest tree, eyes widened in shock.

Kagome blushed a considerable amount, and scolded back at him, "WHAT!? NO WAY! YOU'RE SUCH AN ASS!!"

"SIT!!"

THUMP!!

"OWWW!!"

Kagome stormed away angrily, the moment lost entirely. Anyone passing her could swear that steam could be spotted pouring from her ears.

-

Shippo stood to the side, the flowers he had planned to give to Kagome in his hand. The pathetic weeds limped and were missing nearly all the petals, but Shippo had been proud of his find, seeing as how he couldn't get chocolate for his adoptive mother. A sly smirk graced his features as he saw Kagome lean over to kiss the hanyou. Evil thoughts played throughout his mind.

"If they have a girl, I want her named Sakura. Inuyasha can name him if it's a boy," he mused silently, awaiting his new brother or sister to be coming within the next year or so.

Shippo cringed when a scream of 'jerk' came from the village, and 'sit' came over from the hill. He dropped the weeds and stepped on them, showing his sign of defeat. He sighed and heard the "ow's" that followed the loud bang and slap noises.

"They never change," He muttered sadly before going to find wherever Kirara had gone. A little peace and quiet could do him some good.

End


End file.
